In recent years, with regard to a driving instrument display board (meter panel) disposed in front of a driver's seat of a vehicle, an image display device (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “display device”) such as a liquid crystal display has been being substituted for conventional mechanical instruments.
The meter panel of such a display device as described above can easily change design and display content. Accordingly, a technology for displaying, on the meter panel, a variety of information (hereinafter, referred to as “additional information”) such as weather information, which is other than information presented by the conventional instruments, is described, for example, in PTL 1.
In response to whether or not the vehicle is stopped, and so on, the technology described in PTL 1 displays the additional information on a space ensured by reducing/moving a tachometer, or superimposes and displays the additional information on a speed meter and the tachometer. Such a conventional technology as described above can display the additional information in addition to the conventional instruments, and can enhance convenience of the vehicle.
However, the conventional technology has limitations on enhancing the convenience by presenting the additional information while sufficiently enhancing driving safety. This is because, even if the tachometer is reduced/moved, such a space that can be ensured is no more than a region occupied originally by the tachometer, and a wider display region cannot be ensured in order to display the additional information. Moreover, when the additional information is superimposed and displayed on the speed meter, it becomes difficult to grasp a speed of the vehicle.
The present invention provides a display control device and a display control program capable of achieving both the ensuring of the driving safety and the enhancement of the convenience which is made by the presentation of the additional information.